Pike Township Fire Department (Indiana)
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Fire Station 61' - 4881 West 71st Street :Battalion Chief 1 - 2008 Ford Expedition :Safety 1 - 2006 Ford Expedition :EMS Duty Officer 60 - 2008 Ford Expedition 4X4 :Engine 111 - 2006 Spartan Evolution / E-One (1500/500) :Aerial 111 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/95' rear-mount platform) :Medic 111 - 2008 Ford E-450 / Horton 'Fire Station 62' - 7002 North Lafayette Road Built 2005 :Investigator 60 - 2016 Chevrolet Tahoe :Engine 62 - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) (SN#22095-04) :Reserve Engine 67 - 2004 Spartan Evolution / Saulsbury (1500/750) :Tactical Support Unit 67 - 2004 Ford F-450 / Horton 'Fire Station 63' - 4009 West 86th Street :Engine 63 - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) :Medic 63 - 2015 Ford E350 / 2007 Horton/Medwerks/Crossroads :Hazmat 63 - 1999 International / Whiting 'Fire Station 64' - 4750 West 52nd Street Built 2011 :Engine 64 - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) (SN#22905-02) :Ladder 64 - 2014 Ferrara Igniter (-/-/107' rear-mount) (SN#H-5337) :Medic 64 - 2014 Ford E450 / 2005 Horton/Crossroads/Arrow Manufacturing :Dive 64 - 2009 Freightliner M2 106 / Pierce walk-in dive rescue 'Fire Station 65' - 7221 West 46th Street Built 1989 :Engine 65 - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) :Medic 65 - 2010 Ford E-450 / 2004 Horton/Crossroads/Arrow :Dive 115 - Ford Expedition Station Unknown :Reserve Aerial 67 - 2002 Pierce Dash (1500/500/75' rear-mount) :Medic 68 - 2010 Ford E450 / 2004 Horton/Crossroads/Arrow ambulance Retired Apparatus :2003 Ford E450 / Horton ambulance :2001 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/750) (wrecked in an MVA) :2000 Ford Expedition :1995 Pierce Lance pumper (1500/750) :1995 Pierce Lance pumper (1500/750) :1994 Pierce Arrow platform (2000/200/100') (sold to Muncie Fire Department) :1992 Freightliner FL-80 / US Tanker tanker (-/3000) :1989 Pierce Arrow pumper (1500/750) (SN#E5011) (Sold to Whitestown Fire Department) :1988 Ford L8000 / Saulsbury heavy rescue (sold to Whitestown Fire Department) :1985 Pierce Dash pumper (1250/500) (SN#E2524-01) :1989 Pierce Arrow pumper (1500/750) (sold to Whitestown Fire Department) :1985 Pierce Dash pumper (1250/750) :1985 Pierce Dash pumper (1250/750) :1982 Chevrolet Scottsdale / Pierce walk-around hazmat :1982 GMC / Indiana walk-around rescue :1978 Hendrickson / Pierce pumper (1250/750) (sold to Clay Township Volunteer Fire Department (Bartholomew County, Indiana)) :1978 Hendrickson / E-One pumper (1250/750) (Body removed, rebuilt as walk-in rescue by RPI) :1978 Hendrickson / 199? RPI walk-in rescue (sold to Thiensville Fire Department) :1978 Hendrickson / Pierce pumper (1250/750) :1978 International Loadstar / Betton heavy rescue (sold to Harrison Township Fire Department) :1976 Pemfab / Pierce platform (1250/200/85') (sold to Lebanon Fire Department (Indiana)) :1976 Pemfab / Pierce pumper (1250/750) :1971 Ford C / Howe pumper (1000/750) :1971 Chevrolet / 1964 Brenner tanker (-/2000) :1969 Chevrolet / 1965 Brenner tanker (-/2000) :Duplex / Oren pumper (1250/750) External Links *Pike Township Fire Department *Pike Township Fire Department Facebook page Category:Marion County, Indiana Category:Indiana departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Indiana departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:Indiana departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Indiana departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Former operators of Howe apparatus Category:Former operators of Oren apparatus Category:Former operators of US Tanker apparatus